Hotel Transylvania: HXM
by lalaine247
Summary: Before the The hunter group HXM came to Hotel Transylvania, let us find out first how did this group begun. This story shows how each characters begun and the group was made. This story will eventually bridges to my own fanfiction "Hotel Transylvania: HXM has arrived". Some of HT characters will have a cameo on the story but this is focused on HXM members first. Review is Needed


**Hello, It's me lalaine247. Finally i have posted this that supposed to be posted last week. This is my first story so review is needed. All the characters here are based Me and my Friends. This is the history of HXM so we are not yet in HT, this is just the history how each member begun and how the group was made. The group is a group of Hunters that protects the Human race and the monster world from the monsters who wants to take cover in it. I don't know how long this will take because i'm busy on the 7D Fanart because I ship Grildy!, so yeh I'm destructed in making chapters because of this. And another reason i couldn't make the poster or cover of this story. So here it is the history of HXM so hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

In a place with peace and quiet, were every each house has humans live. The place was so quiet, it was super dark too. Much more no monster would come in this place when in day because being in the line of the equator. But in night the moon is shining bright and the cold breeze releases itself. The story begins when a girl name lalaine live perfectly with her life. Until one night she heard a noise on the roof.

"Ahhhh, what's that noise?" lalaine said while getting up from bed, until she look at the window.

She saw two figures on the roof. She couldn't see it for a while dew of the darkness and tiredness. Until she open her eyes widly, she couldn't believe it with her own eyes.

"NO WAY!" lalaine shouted while hiding, looking at the window.

The two figures look at the window , lalaine duck under the window so the figures will not know that someone is spying at them.

"Impossible, they are only myths and what are they doing?" lalaine whispered.

Lalaine saw the first figures looks. He looks like he was wearing a motor bike jacket or like how bad boys look like and his chest and abs are seen, Ripped jeans, grey all-stars converse And Some ripped the second figure is like a wolf-man figure

Lalaine listen carefully to the two figures conversation.

"I love Nicole and SHE"LL BE MINE!" the first figure shouted.

"i warned you and you now that Nicole doesn't love you ,so LIVE US ALONE" the second figure shouted .

"I don't believe you and why will Nicole love you? Your not even the same kind. She's supposed to be with her own kind and that's me not YOU" the first figure said with confidence to the other figure.

"Yeh, so what! Even where different , but still we share one thing ,our Hearts. Everyone is equal to love, the Lord didn't made a rule that we can't love someone who is different to you" The other figure said to the first figure.

"REALLY, your kidding right!? The Lord , your a monster, i'm a monster, we are monster's. We are made by Demons, WE ARE EVIL!" the first figure shouted

" you are made by demons but not Me!, i'm just turned. So still i am a creation of GOD" the other figured said.

"enough Chit-Chat, it's time to end this GAD. Uhhh, i hate your name sound's like an angel. I could call you how Nicole call you Huh THOMAS" The first figure shouted while being disgusted.

"oh, it's on now JOSHUA" Thomas growled.

The two species fight. Thomas the werewolf uses his claws to scratch Joshua, but Joshua was so fast because of his vampire speed. Because of this Thomas was a little bit slow dew of Joshua speed and just being a turned species. Joshua was now over him, Joshua was about to suck his blood. But Thomas remember what he promise from Nicole.

**FLASHBACK: **

Thomas and Nicole were in the woods, looking at the stars. Sitting together on a chop tree .Thomas arms was in the back of Nicole, while Nicole's head was on Thomas chest.

"Hey look, Thomas a shooting star" Nicole pointed at the stars.

"Really, well make a wish" Thomas said to Nicole.

"well, i wish that you will always love me, protect me and will be always be with me until our lives ended, if it would" Nicole wished.

"I promise" Thomas Replied.

Nicole blushed at what Thomas said. While Thomas smiled at her happily.

Both of them embraced and kiss happily at that night.

**XXXXXX**

Upon remembering this, Thomas became more stronger at the fight for her love. He punched Joshua at the face and kick to his stuff (You know what i mean, ok). Joshua got angrier, but because he is a son of a leader or a captain of a tribe, he was a smart fighter come in fighting. He turned into his bat form and use the dark as his camouflage. He turns into his human/vampire form if his going to hit Thomas, then he turns bat if he is going to hide or fly away from Thomas. Thomas in the other hand, has chances to scratch Joshua and the other, dodges him. Finally, Thomas caught him at his bat form, but Joshua uses his hypnotism to control Thomas from turning to his werewolf to human. Now Joshua was standing at front of the helpless Thomas .who can't move his body dew hypnotism.

"Looks like the knight in shining armor can't save the princess from the handsome dragon" Joshua said while laughing.

"ughhhh" Thomas becoming weaker.

"uhh, got your tongue. Why because of the cold night, don't worry will burn it with the 'fire of souls'," Joshua said to Thomas while smiling.

"nooooooooooo" Thomas muttered.

"Don't worry it will just kill you, nothing will change. O wait something will change, Nicole will be mine FOREVER HAHAHAHAHA" Joshua laughed at Thomas face.

Before Joshua could throw the fire at Thomas body, Lalaine took a bottle of holy water that was a conscidence was just at the side of Lalaine's bed(or because her bed was near at the altar). She open the cap of the bottle and threw it directly to Joshua's face. Half of Joshua's face burned, because of this he accidently drop the 'fire of souls' at Lalaine's house causing it to burn.

"Ahhhh, you FREAKKK, your DEADDD" Joshua screamed.

Joshua found Lalaine who was hiding at the window. Lalaine quickly ran fast but Joshua caught him.

"I don't know if you understand me, but for your language, 'ayoko ng pakilamera sa aking problema'" Joshua said to Lalaine.

"Oy, i can understand English FANGFREAK , human's aren't dum you know. Lalaine complained to the vampire.

"Aaaaa, you think your stronger a!? Your just food for me, kid" The vampire snarled to Lalaine.

"I don't know about you, but looks like your not paying attention to your other target, fangfreak" Lalaine said to the other vampire.

Unknown to Joshua, Thomas has just escape from the hypnotism and turn himself to his werewolf form and deeply scratch him to his back. But before Thomas can save his savior, Joshua used his vampire speed to suck the blood who ruined his victory. Joshua was knock out cold, while Thomas took his savior to his friend leaving the whole house burning.

**XXXXXXXX** **XXXXXXXX**

The Morue's place

"Welcome Thomas" Morgan greeted. "What make's you come here and who is this human your holding ? "

"I need to find Marvin, i need him to heal this kid. This kid is my savior... NOW tell me WHERE IS HE" Thomas yelled at Morgan. Morgan stare at him curiously ,"I TOLD YOU WHERE IS HE!"

"He's down at the basement or i may say our new and improved Lab" Morgan said to Thomas.

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Marvin's Lab

"Hey, bro whatcha doing and who's that?"Marvin asked Thomas curiously.

"No time to explain, I'll explain later. But first heal this child first, Please... Mar's PLEASE" Thomas begging at his friend.

" Hey it's not that easy... I'll need first to know her blood cells. Then, i need to know the right potions and Then..."Marvin pause for a second because Thomas doing his little pup pout face.

"WHAT, you got to be kidding me. When did you even learned and use this thing!"Marvin complained to Thomas who is continuing doing it.

"Just about now" Thomas answered.

"oh CMON fine, i'll do it. This thing had nothing to do to the pouty thing...well maybe just a little. It's much more for sacrificing your human life to the werewolf pack, thanks bro" Marvin told to Thomas thanking him happily,

"ehmm, then a few weeks later, just for one ingredient you sacrifice your blood to the vampire tribe and let you turn into a vampire. But, still thanks" Thomas replied.

"Well, anyways get out of the lab. Wait, she can survived. But... she need vampire venom or DNA" Marvin informed.

"Why not, you know other monster DNA?" Thomas asked.

"Well it's not compatible and it will just give her 25 % to live for sure. While, vampire venom is sure to work dew being bitten at the full moon and it gives her 90% to live. So we should use vampire venom instead others" Marvin assured.

"Well, where we should find one?"Thomas asked

"Well, at a vampire's heart ddduuhhh" Marvin claimed.

"So if that's the case, we should use yours. Wait does this mean you will become a Father?" Thomas asked again.

"Well apparently no, we need to combine blood if i want" Marvin said

"Wait, I thought Vampire has no blood?"Thomas asked while smiling.

"Can't we move this conversation and do what you want ,OK!"

Marvin requested.

END of C1

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go the first chapter eh... that's all i can say! <strong>

**So review is needed and hope you like It!**

**(PLEASE review IT!)**


End file.
